Triple Stryke
|Source = Franchise}} The Triple Stryke is a medium-sized Strike Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Official Description Development The Triple Stryke was mainly based on the scorpion in terms of appearance. A piece of concept art depicts the Triple Stryke with an underbite, a characteristic which was later dropped. The ear-like appendages were intended to be much larger and the dragon had much more spikes on its head. Physical Appearance Triple Stryke Egg.png Triple Stryke Titan.png|Titan Wing Baby Triple Strike.jpg|The baby Triple Strike Egg In ''Rise of Berk, Triple Stryke eggs are smooth and oblong shaped with some small nubs on it. In School of Dragons, the eggs have the same appearance and color, but they more round, like most eggs in this game. Hatchling to Adult The Triple Stryke is a stockily built, arachnid-like dragon with armored plates on its back that resembles an armadillo's and two legs. It has two ear-like appendages on its head. The most notable feature has to be its thick, braided tail that can unwind and split into three thinner ones. Each tail is equipped with a stinger, much like a scorpion, although some individuals, such as Syringaca, have egg-shaped structures on their tail tips instead. Their forelimbs act as pincers, which also resemble a scorpion. Titan Wing Titan Wing Triple Strykes now have two pairs of horns on their heads, as well as larger and sharper dorsal spines. Their tails have silver, gold and bronze tones, with details on its orange wings and different designs on their body and wings. Abilities Triple Tails The Triple stryke has triple tails, all three with stingers at the end and all that braid into one dangerous tail. Stinging On the tip of each of the Triple Stryke's three tails, there is a stinger, each one producing its own unique venom: The first numbs opponents, the second disorients them with mild hallucinogens, and the third creates the agonizing sensation of your blood burning. Triple Strykes use their tails as their primary source of attack and defense, as they prefer not to use their fire as much, as it requires a lot of energy. Some Triple Stryke individuals, such as Thorntail, posses unique toxins in their stingers that overwhelm their victims with the scent of flowers. Tail Whipping The Triple Stryke's tails can also be used as a whip if they are not in a position for stinging. When the tails are combined, they can effectively whip or smack the Triple Stryke's opponents. The Triple Stryke can whip a total of three Vikings with its tails, each is powerful enough to smack a Viking. Unlike stinging, which is mainly used for attacks, tail whipping is mainly used for defense, as seen when Sleuther was defending Dagur and Shattermaster from the Dragon Hunters in "Shell Shocked, Part 2". But they can also be used for offense, as when Sleuther smacked Stormfly in the face. Prehensile Tail The Triple Stryke's tail is prehensile, which makes it able to wrap around objects and grasp them with one, or more of its tails. This can be used to hold dragons, Vikings, or other objects. If only one tail is used to grasp an enemy dragon, Viking, or its prey, it can then devour them or use its other two other tails to sting them. Defensive Plates Layered on top of its scales, the Triple Stryke is armored from its tail to its head (other than its belly) with barbed, defensive and strong plates which deflect attacks, such as things like spines and arrows. These plates also increase its endurance of attacks, such as things like slashes or fire blasts. Firepower Triple Strykes shoot intense, continuous streams of bright orange flames. Triple Strykes can release large jets of fire because of their wide jaws. They also appear to be highly concentrated in fuel, as the flame gives off a bright color. The flames can also be shot as short fire blasts that are more fit for destroying objects, as they have been seen to easily and quickly explode wooden shields. It is also said that the Triple Stryke's fire is able to blind its opponents. Strength and Combat The Triple Stryke has shown a lot of strength, especially in its tail. The lifting power of the Triple Stryke is strong enough to handle the weight of Toothless using only one tail without any struggle while grabbing him in the air. The Triple Stryke has also demonstrated this lifting power by using the combined strength of all its tails which acted like a hook to pull out a metal cage with a Razorwhip and Heather in it from the water and lift it out into the air during the events of "Sins of the Past". The Triple Stryke is one of the few dragons shown to be able to take on a Night Fury even in a ring as small as the old dragon arena on Berk. According to the ringleader from the Dragon Arena, the Triple Stryke is able to defeat dragons in under five minutes. It was shown to have even beaten a Speed Stinger. Speed and Agility As a Strike Class Dragon, the Triple Stryke is an incredibly fast dragon. It shows great aerodynamics and agility during flight, being able to fly upside down and do flips. Endurance The Triple Stryke has a barbed hide, which protects it from attacks. As it was able to take the attacks from Toothless, it was able to fight for a long period of time and able to fly a long distance with him. Intelligence Being in the strike class, triple strykes are highly intelligent, as shown when sleuther follows the hand commands of Dagur, and he was able to understand Dagurs whistling command. He even went to his riders side when snotlout mocked Dagur's name, rattling his tail to tell Snotlout to backoff Defense Roll The Triple Stryke has been seen to often perform a fast spinning roll as it comes into battle, similar to Hideous Zippleback dragons. The roll can be used for defense as it has a thick hide, and its underbelly won't be exposed. The Triple Stryke can also use this for an ambush attack, as its spins really fast before landing and striking its opponents with its tails, without being noticed or harmed. It can also be used if the Triple Stryke needs to get near its opponents without getting injured. Tail Rattle Triple strykes have been shown to be able to make a rattle with their tails, similiar to that of a rattle snake. This was first only thought to be able to be done by Syringaca In Dragons: Rise of Berk , however was confirmed to be a natural ability shown by Sleuther in "Something rotten on Beserker Island", after snotlout teased Dagur about his name, and Sleuther frightened him off. Acid The Champion Triple Stryke seems to be able to both breathe acid mist and to shoot the same mist from their tails. It is unknown if other Triple Strykes can do this. It is possible that the mist from the tails contains the typical venom in the stingers of other Triple Strykes. Camouflage Some Triple Stryke individuals, such as Thorntail, have specific coloration on their body that enables them to blend in with the spring flowers around them, enabling them to bide their time while waiting for their prey. Weaknesses Triple Strykes can be very vain and over-confident, and these can result in their own downfalls during combat. As seen in "Blindsided", the Triple Stryke makes a clicking sound with its tail right before it attacks. Those who can hear the sound can anticipate the Triple Stryke's next move (considering that it is an attack with its tail). The Triple Stryke's underbelly is weaker than the rest of its body, meaning that an attack on the underbelly could result in serious injury. Behavior and Personality Triple Strykes are merciless and formidable, stopping at no cost to destroy their opponents. Their sheer confidence and intimidating stature are enough to scare other dragons. With its incredible skills, these dragons are arrogant and sometimes over-confident, loving to flaunt its abilities. These dragons are vicious and relentless, as displayed when it continuously attacked Toothless, and attempted to kill a Dragon Hunter. They are also rather scrappy, willing to pick a fight with any other dragon. These dragons, however, are quite misunderstood. While seemingly merciless, these dragons do repay their debts and are incredibly grateful. They will stop at no cost to express their gratitude and respect. This is shown when Sleuther was spared by Toothless. Instead of killing him, he stood up and cast a seemingly confused yet thankful look. When the Hunters broke in, he immediately prepared to defend Toothless, but when the latter told him not to kill a hunter, Sleuther obeyed with respect. Training These dragons are fierce and vicious, thus they are extremely hard to train. However, these dragons do repay their debts. If shown mercy and kindness, the dragon will treat you with respect and compassion and will stop at nothing to protect you. As seen in "Blindsided", the Triple Stryke can also be trained by clicking and clacking objects together, as it sounds like the click that the dragon itself makes. As Triple Strykes usually do not welcome humans near them, the tricky part is getting close enough to one to train it. Clacking the objects ensures that the Triple Stryke will calm down and allow the Viking to come closer and to touch its head. Comparative Statistics Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 3 In "Stryke Out", a Triple Stryke was the champion of a Dragon Fighting arena owned by the Dragon Hunters. However, fans got tired of the Triple Stryke's constant quick wins and attendance began to drop. Ryker demanded that the manager find a way to make the fights entertaining again. It was rescued by Hiccup and Toothless later on, returning with them to Dragon's Edge Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Sleuther first appeared in ''Rise of Berk first. Following its release, the species was introduced into the game-play, along with its Titan Wing form. ''School of Dragons The Triple Stryke was introduced in this game in the expansion "Rise of Stormheart" in August 2017. Sleuther and Nikora's Triple Stryke also appear in the game. Trivia * The official measurements given by DreamWorks Animation do not appear to be realistic when considering the relative sizes the viewer sees within the Franchise. Based on the Model Sheet for the Triple Stryke, this dragon should have a Wingspan of ''29 feet and 9 inches. *The Triple Stryke appears to be a combination of a scorpion, a wasp, and a bat. *The Triple Stryke is the only dragon in which part of its name is the same as its dragon class, though off by one letter. *The Triple Stryke's head is quite similar to that of a shark or a ceratopsian dinosaur. *The Triple Stryke's ears and stripes on its back are very similar to Pikachu from the Pokémon franchise, but with reverse colors. References Site Navigation Category:Medium Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Fast Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:Sleuther Category:Strike Class Category:Feared Dragons Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragon Species